Parentage: ‘OVROCKS02’ originated as a naturally occurring, whole-plant mutation of an unnamed Gasteraloe plant (not patented). In November of 2012 the inventor discovered the mutation at a commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands, growing amongst a crop of the parent plant. The mutation was noted for its unique foliage and growth habit and was subsequently isolated for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘OVROCKS02’ was selected for commercialization.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘OVROCKS02’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in November of 2012 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. The claimed plant has since been asexually propagated by way of meristematic tissue culture propagation. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.